Love Me Tomorrow
by Shadode
Summary: Freeza gets injured in an accident and winds up crashing on Earth in a space pod. But there's something different about him when he wakes up...


Author's note: I just wanted to say that since my buddies are writing all these Freeza fics, I thought I'd write one too. This isn't a comedy(gasp) so don't poke fun at it. Also, don't let the use of a Japanese name and an American name fool you. You'll see what I mean when you read the story.  
Love Me Tomorrow

Freeza's feminine black lips pulled back as his white face bore an angry expression. He had just finished transforming to his fourth form as alarms blared in the massive and odd looking ship he was in. The reason for his power up was so that he could get out of the ship and physically push the damn thing through space, and he wasn't strong enough to do that in his other forms. Not when he wanted speed, anyway. His men were all in a panic, making things very difficult, and he'd killed several for their stupidity. 

"We can't pull away from that black hole! Abandon ship!" Screamed one of the men.

"You fools! Incompetent _bakas_! You know full well that a black hole can't harm me! I am the master of the universe! Now get your pathetic asses back to your posts and FLY THIS DAMN SHIP!!!!" Freeza screamed over the mayhem as he started to turn to one of the airlocks. He glared out the viewport with his blood red eyes and watched the swirling gas as it disappeared down the rip in the fabric of space and time. It scared him, but he wouldn't admit it, and he realized that if he went outside now, he'd be sucked right away from the ship. It didn't matter how strong he was.

The engines on the ship screamed as they reached maximum power. The rocket engines were ignited to add to the thrust, and still, the black hole was tugging the strange ship into it's gravity well. Freeza was slightly thankful that this wasn't his ship, and that he'd killed the owner for this lovely plaything. So nobody could bug him about it later. However, it did piss him off that he was losing his new 'toy' so soon.

A blue man that looked like a humanoid fish ran up to Freeza, panting and sweating, "We can't escape! We must abandon ship NOW! The pods are the only things capable of being shot free at a strong enough escape velocity! AAAH!" The fishlike person screamed as the ship was suddenly flipped and thrown like a toy. The gravity was getting more intense, and even Freeza was having trouble moving around. Within a matter of seconds, he was having to struggle just to lift his feet to walk.

"_Kuso_! You're all pathetic!" he screamed at his men. His tail lashed about erratically as if to match his anger as he slowly dragged himself towards one of the escape pods. "Pah! I have to use one of these stupid monkey devices. I can't believe this!"

The ship jolted again, and Freeza was thrown against the closed hatch to the pod with such force that it made his ears ring and put several hairline cracks in the shiny purple carapace on his head. The gravity was three hundred times stronger then normal, so the impact was more then just painful. Freeza's vision was wavering as the ship started to pummel him in the face and body with debris as it broke apart. The hatch behind him opened, he tumbled over backwards inside and the pod fired at a speed faster then light just as he slid into a deep unconsciousness. He never did see the remains of the ship or his men as they were sucked to their deaths in the swirling singularity that faded into the distance.

The sky was clear and blue over a meadow on Earth. Just behind the meadow, there was a small farm with crops and a large red barn. Various farm animals were wandering about, eating, making noise and shuffling their feet. A woman with shoulder-length brown hair that was drawn into a short braid, dark blue eyes and wearing overalls was out milking a cow when a fireball crashed down from the sky and landed somewhere across the meadow. The ground shook, there was a flash and a loud rumble from the impact.

The young woman's eyes followed the fireball as it fell, and she heard her old father cry out. "Daizu! Go find out what that was! Those damn bastards better not be blasting in my fields again!"

"Yes, _otosan_. But I think it was a meteor." Daizu spoke with a southern sounding drawl, an accent she never dropped, and sighed in annoyance. Her father, a skinny old man with bushy white eyebrows and a big nose, was always such a nag. "Don't leave the house." She said as she grabbed her backpack, climbed into her beat-up old truck and drove off towards where she saw the fireball come down.

Ten minutes later, she was hopping out of the truck and standing on the edge of a huge crater. Smoke was billowing up everywhere, and Daizu fanned the air in front of her so she could see and breathe. She could just barely make out something white and spherical in the center of the crater, sparks flying from it occasionally. Something on the side opened, but that was the last movement the odd round thing made.

Cautiously, Daizu tip-toed up to the spherical craft that had landed and peered into the open hatch. Her eyes widened when she saw a glint of something purple catching the sunlight, and her curiosity got the better of her fear as she walked up to the hatch and poked her head all the way in to see inside. The smoke parted fully to reveal a pale face that was slightly dirty and a trickle of dark crimson blood coming from the nose and mouth. There was also a huge puddle of blood under the creature's head. The alien's face was so feminine, and for a moment or two, Daizu thought that she was looking at a porcelain doll. The eyes were large and slanted, but she couldn't tell what color they were because they were closed. The nose was softly curved and the delicate, curving feminine lips were a dark ebony black. 

Daizu reached out to touch the face and her hand jerked back when she realized that the figure was flesh and blood. She waved more of the smoke away and was able to see the rest of the alien. She could see that there was more of that odd purple carapace on the alien's shoulders, arms, legs and navel. The small but well-toned musculature gave Daizu the hint that the alien was most likely male. Little did she know that she was looking upon one of the most evil people to ever graze the universe.

Another glance around revealed a computer screen. A message was blinking in bright, but garbled, red letters: _*E**E*E TO F****ZA. F****ZA R**PO*D IMM****TELY. U*GENT! U**ENT!_ The last word continued to blink for exactly thirty seconds, then the screen popped and stopped working.

"Hey…hello? Are you OK? Can you hear me?" Daizu asked, trying to see if the alien was just too injured to move. She got no response, but could see that he was breathing. "What am I supposed to do? I can't just leave him here…" An idea struck her. It was a crazy one, but she figured it was better then leaving him there to bleed to death.

Slowly, Daizu reached down and put her hands under the alien's armpits, pulling him out of the pod and grunting as she struggled with his weight. It was very hard, but she managed to drag him to her truck, huffing as she pulled him up into the back and let him lay there on a pile of hay. She was surprised yet again when she saw the alien's long lizardlike tail and three-toed feet for the first time. _He looks so small…_She thought as she grabbed the bandanna she was wearing in her hair and tied it around the alien's head to help stop the blood that was dribbling from a wound on his temple. The sound of sirens alerted Daizu, and she quickly covered the alien with a blanket, closed the back of the truck and climbed in through the window. She started the truck and left in a cloud of dust just as police cars and news vans arrived.

"She sure ain't from around here, is she? And what the hell is she doing running around bare-ass naked?" Asked Daizu's father, Kabo, as he helped Daizu get the strange looking alien up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. They were shuffling so much that it sounded like a herd of ruptured elephants running up the creaky stairs.

"It's a he, _otosan_, and I don't know." Daizu replied, grunting as she helped her father put the unconscious Freeza down on the bed. "Go get my first aid kit out of the barn. He's gonna need some stitches." She added as she took the bandanna off Freeza's head to examine the bloody gash on his temple. Her father nodded and dashed out. While he was gone, Daizu went about cleaning the wound.

"Here it is." Kabo came back in with the large first aid kit and plunked it down on the foot of the bed. The bed was jostled, but Freeza didn't stir. He didn't twitch when Daizu injected Novocain into his skin to numb where she had to give him stitches. He didn't move when she started to put the stitches in and he didn't give any response when a clean gauze pad was taped over the patched wound to keep it clean. He didn't even flinch when Daizu put a towel between his legs for 'just in case' reasons and made no sound as he was turned onto his side for comfort purposes.

"Thanks _otosan_."

"Sure thing." He said, then whistled at something.

"What?" Daizu asked, looking up with her eyebrows drawn together.

"For a man, he's got awfully nice lookin' fingernails. Funny color though."

Looking down at Freeza's hands, Daizu could see what he was talking about. _Hell! His nails are better then mine!_ She thought as she started putting things she didn't need anymore back into her first aid kit. "Go on and finish up in the field. I'll sit with him 'till he wakes up."

"Fine. But keep the rifle in here just in case." Kabo replied, opening a closet and taking out a shotgun. He loaded it with two bullets, then propped it against the wall by the bed. Daizu sighed and rolled her eyes as her father headed out. Then she turned back to Freeza and started to attend to his other wounds, taking great care when she cleaned his face. It amazed her at how, from the neck up, this alien looked so feminine. She thought it just made him pretty like a doll. Little did she know that he had a personality that was far from cute.

Hours passed, and Freeza didn't stir. Kabo came back upstairs with food for them both, but ate the other half himself when he saw that Freeza wasn't awake yet. "Maybe he's dead."

"He's breathing, _otosan_." Daizu replied with a sigh as she finished off the corn she was eating. "He took a good knock on the head. He might be out for a long time."

"I guess you're right." Kabo sighed as he finished his meal. It was pretty late at night, so he yawned. "Well, I'm gonna get some shut-eye. Come wake me up if that critter causes you trouble."

"Good night, _otosan_." Daizu said sweetly as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. She sighed to herself when her father left and said aloud, "Alone again." She curled up in the overstuffed chair she was sitting in and looked over at Freeza for a moment. "Poor guy must have been through a lot." Then, without meaning to, she fell asleep.

Nagging aching pain. That was the first thing Freeza felt as he opened his eyes and let his vision clear. His dark and blurry vision slowly gave way to a dark room. There was a strange window to the right, the old curtains fluttering gently in the wind. Next to the window was a pair of antlers that had been mounted on the wall. Another similar hanging was above the bed he was in. Then he looked to his right and blinked once. Sitting in a chair not far from him was a woman.

__

Where am I? How did I get here? Did she…? Freeza's mind was blank as he moved to sit up, but a jab of pain in his head wouldn't let him sit up very far. His vision blurred again. He was very groggy, and before long, his eyes slid shut once again as unconsciousness reclaimed him. After a few more hours though, things were clearer when he opened his eyes, but the pain was still there when he rolled onto his back and tried to sit up once again. "Unh…"

Daizu was awakened by the moan, and her eyes turned immediately to the bed. When she saw that Freeza was awake and halfway sitting up, she got up and went closer to the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down gently. "Hey, take it easy. You took a good knock on the head awhile ago and you probably got yourself a concussion."

"…knock?" Freeza murmured in his husky, feminine sounding voice. It surprised Daizu that he was speaking English, and she took note of the dark blood red color of his eyes as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? I found you spread out inside some weird round thing and brought you here 'cuz you were all banged up. You crashed." She answered, drawing her eyebrows together.

Freeza looked at her blankly. "I…don't remember crashing." He closed his eyes for a moment as another jab of pain seared through his head.

"Well I saw it. You came flying down like one of them meteors and landed out in the field. Scared the life outta my _otosan_." Daizu smiled.

He blinked, staring off into space for a long time. "Strange…" He took a quick breath. "Who are you? And for that matter…who am I?"

Daizu blinked and ran a hand over the top of her head, staying completely silent for several minutes. Then she flashed back for a moment to the garbled message that was blinking in the ship. "Is your name…Furiiza?"

"I don't know." Freeza answered, sighing, "I don't remember anything…what will I do?" He asked the last part as if a sudden panic had taken him over.

"It's OK. I bet if you give it time, you'll remember everything you knew before. How about I just call you Furiiza 'till we find out otherwise?" She asked as she clapped her hands together once and settled them in her lap.

"I suppose that will be fine." Freeza answered as he rubbed his forehead. "So what's your name anyway?" He asked, looking up at her again.

"I'm Daizu," Daizu replied, smiling as she reached down and picked up his hand to shake it, "And it's a pleasure."

"A…pleasure." Freeza answered, managing to smile back. Then he jumped a little in startlement when he heard the rooster crow and his eyes darted around, "What was that!?"

"Calm down. It was just a rooster wakin' the farm up. We get up here at the crack of dawn to feed the animals." Daizu answered, fighting the urge to laugh in amusement at Freeza's naiveté. 

"…animals?"

"Yeah. You wanna get up and lemme show you how it's done?" She smiled as the sun finally started to shine into the window and leave pools of golden light across the foot of the bed.

"I suppose it's better then lying here." Freeza answered heavily as he started to sit up, throwing the blankets off in the process. His purple carapace caught the light and shimmered, but the shimmers on his head seemed broken up because of the cracks in the carapace that he got when he was injured.

"Okey dokey. Lemme get you some clothes first. No sense in walking around with a bare butt." She chuckled, got up and left the room. She came back a moment later with a pair of overalls and said, "These are my _otosan_'s, but I think they'll fit. Try 'em on."

"Um…sure…" Freeza held the overalls at arm's length by the suspenders and asked, "But how do I put them on?"

Daizu slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Silly me! I'll help you." She put the overalls on the ground. "OK step into 'em." She pulled them up when Freeza did so. There was a loud 'rrrrrrrrip!', and Freeza's eyes widened as his tail made it's own opening in the back. "Woops. Ah, don't worry. I'll put a patch on them when you're done using them." Daizu pulled the suspenders over his shoulders and attached them in place.

"Thank you." Freeza replied, blinking as he touched the bandage on his head tentatively.

"I gots just the thing to cover that." Daizu grinned, reached behind her chair and plopped a black cowboy hat onto his head. "There! Now you look just like the rest of the people around here. C'mon, we'll eat some breakfast and then I'll give you a tour."

"Very well." He followed her out of the room and down the creaky wooden stairs. For some reason, looking down the stairwell made a wave of dizziness wash over him, and he grasped the railing tightly as he reached the bottom of the steps. Everything stopped spinning when he reached the bottom and was on solid ground again. Kabo was already up, the evidence being his used dishes lying in the sink to be washed later. Daizu grabbed a chair for Freeza and got him to sit down while she started frying some eggs and making toast. She gave Freeza a cup of orange juice, but he only took one sip, wrinkled his nose and didn't touch it again. 

"Hey! How 'bout that? He's up!" Kabo came in with a bucket of something in his hand, the screen door banging shut behind him. The fresh smell of the cool morning air followed him in. Freeza could smell a dozen things, but he didn't know what they were. He knew the smell of grass and soil, but not the smell of the fertilizer, the hay or the various smells the animals gave off.

A bit startled, Freeza looked up at the old man and said, "Good morning."

Daizu leaned over to him and said, "I think the knock on his head made him lose his memory. I'm calling him Furiiza for now."

"Oh?" His bushy eyebrows went up. "Musta been a hard hit after all."

"He'll be fine." Daizu smiled over at Freeza before she set down a fried egg and two pieces of toast for him to eat. She sat down at the table and started to polish her breakfast off.

Freeza looked down at the white egg and the golden yolk that seemed to stare back up at him. "You eat this?"

"You bet! Go on. Dig right in." Said Kabo with a laugh as he put the bucket down and started to clean it out. Freeza just shrugged, picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite. He shrugged again and started to eat, and ate until he'd cleaned his plate. Daizu took his dishes and stuck them into the sink for later, then led him outside and to the barn.

"Where are we going?" Asked Freeza as he followed her, his tail swishing uneasily behind him.

"To milk Mary Jo." She answered. Freeza looked blank, but Daizu just laughed and pulled him into the barn. In the first stall, munching on a bale of hay, was a black and white cow. "See?"

"I'm not so sure…"

"Oh c'mon, Furiiza. She won't hurt you if you leave her tail and backside alone. I'll show you. Mary Jo's a nice cow." Daizu picked up a stool and sat it down next to the cow. Then she grabbed a small bucket off the wall and put it down under the cows udder. She reached down, grabbed the udder gently and started squeezing in quick motions. Phit! Phit! Phit! Milk started squirting into the bucket.

"Are you sure that won't make the…er…cow…angry?"

"Of course I'm sure. I do this every morning." Daizu grinned and squirted a stream of milk at Freeza, then laughed when he jumped back.

"Aiee!" He looked at the milk streak that went along the bottom of his pant leg and laughed. "What did you do that for?"

"To calm you down. Wanna try it now?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She laughed, "Not really!"

Freeza sighed and sat down on the stool when she moved. He looked at the udder like it was going to eat him, then carefully reached out and grabbed it. Gentle old Mary Jo just kept on munching her hay as the strange alien, who didn't remember who he was or that he was the most evil person in the universe, started to milk her. "What do you do with this stuff anyway?"

"You drink it. Remember the milk you drank with your breakfast? Same stuff here, just not cold and treated."  
Freeza suddenly squirted her with a stream of milk that caught the side of her jeans. 

"What the? Hey what was that for?"

Freeza flashed a grin that showed off his flawless teeth and said, "Revenge."

Daizu laughed at him and waited for him to finish milking the cow. "C'mon." She grabbed his arm lightly and reached for the bucket. "Let's go feed the horses."

"Horses?"

"Yup. They're beauties." As she spoke, Daizu deposited the milk by the back door to her house so Kabo could take care of it, then led Freeza to the stable where the horses were just starting to shuffle their hooves and wave their tails around. Snorts and faint whinnies surrounded Freeza as he followed close behind Daizu. For a moment or two, he wrinkled his nose at the slight stench of wet hay, and leaned on the doorway to watch Daizu dump oats and grains into the troughs so the horses could eat.

Daizu stopped by one stall that had a lovely white horse in it. She reached up and stroked the horse's nose gently. "This is Fuyu. Ain't she a pretty lookin' mare?"

"I suppose so…" Freeza pushed off the door he was leaning on and wandered over to where Daizu was standing. "What are these animals for anyway?"

"They can do a lot of things. But I ride Fuyu."

"Ride?"

"Sure! Lemme show you. I gotta get her ready though. Watch and learn, Furiiza." Daizu said. With that, she opened the stall doors and went around the horse to get several things off the wall. Freeza just sat back and watched her attach something to the horse's back, then strap something over the horse's muzzle, a metal piece going into the horse's mouth. "I love these new stainless steel bits. No rust." Daizu mumbled as she worked.

"Bit? Of what?" Freeza asked, confused.

Laughing, she replied, "No, you silly man. The bit is the piece of metal that goes into the horse's mouth." She finished attaching everything and let the reins hang loosely for a moment as she put her foot in the stirrup and swung herself over so she was straddling the horse's back. "Just do what I did and get behind me."

"Alright." Freeza smiled a half smile and swung himself up onto the horse's back. Instead of grabbing the stirrups, however, his three-toed feet grabbed Daizu's ankles. He quickly corrected himself and turned his head in slight embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Ah, no worries Furiiza. This'll be fun." She said calmly as she gave the Fuyu a short command. Freeza felt the muscles under the horse's skin ripple as the horse started out of the barn in a slow walk. "Now hang on or you'll go tumbling off."

"To you?" He asked in bafflement, raising a brow that wrinkled the taped gauze on his temple.

"Of course. I ain't gonna bite you." Daizu giggled at him and grasped the reins. "Just put your hands on my hips and hang on. Nothin' to it."

Freeza shrugged and carefully put his hands on her hips. For a being with as much strength and power that he had, he was being very gentle. Of course, he didn't even remember that he _had_ any powers.

"Heeyah! Giddy-up, Fuyu!" Daizu snapped the reins.

"WHOA!!!!!" Freeza cried as Fuyu took off in a full gallop. His cowboy hat went flying off, and he was thankful that Daizu's hair was in a braid, or it would have been flapping in his face. But right then, all he could feel was the wind in his face and the seemingly endless freedom. Fuyu's hooves pounded the ground in a steady rhythm much like a heartbeat. It was calming and exciting at the same time. Calming because of the constant swaying/bumping type motion, and exciting because of the speed and wind.

"YEEHAAA!!!" Daizu shouted as she steered Fuyu towards a fence. "Heeyah!" She lightly kicked the horse's sides with her heels to make her run faster.

"Look out! We're going to hit the - " Freeza started to say when the horse leapt over the fence, landed on the other side and kept running, " - fence." 

Daizu just laughed and said, "You wanna try on your own now?"

"Are you sure this animal isn't going to send me flying?"

"Of course I'm sure. Fuyu's a sweet one. Here." She stopped Fuyu, dismounted and grasped Freeza's wrist, placing the reins into his hands. "Just hang onto these and tell her to giddy-up. Just don't pull the reins too hard or she'll take off before you're ready."

"Very well." Freeza gently tugged the reins to the left, and the horse responded with a snort as she turned to face left. "Hey…this is easy…"

Within a matter of a few minutes, he had learned the basics to ride a horse. Daizu watched him ride Fuyu all over the field, his pale skin blending in with the white fur on the horse. Freeza used his tail like a whip to speed the horse up or slow her down. When he got tired, he sat back and chewed on a long grass stalk like he'd seen Daizu do and watched as she did all sorts of tricks with Fuyu.

Somewhere in space, a round spaceship that was lined with many windows was in a holding pattern over a large green planet. Strange aliens that looked like dinosaur men worked at computer consoles. Others wrote out reports on their findings while more monitored the progress of the ship. One of those consoles was occupied by a feminine looking man with pale blue-green skin, goldish-brown eyes and dark green hair that was tied into a braid. Standing next to him was a fat, pink-skinned creature with pouty looking purple lips.

"Zarbon, have you found anything on Freeza yet?" Asked the fat pink figure.

"Not yet, Dodoria. His pod's transmitter beacon must have been damaged or the ship was destroyed. The only thing I can tell you is that Freeza is still alive. But his whereabouts are unknown." Zarbon replied with a slight English accent adding a lilt to his voice.

"Keep looking."

"Where are we going again?" Freeza asked as Daizu showed him how to button down a flannel shirt. He reached down and tugged at the button that held his denim blue jeans in place and started tucking in his shirt like Kabo had shown him earlier. He'd torn the pants again when his tail got in the way, but it wasn't too bad. Daizu was able to fix the little accident with her sewing kit.

"It's church. We go worship God and stuff like that. You'll like it, I'm sure. You ready?" Daizu asked. She had changed her attire too, and was wearing some dark blue jeans and a tight denim shirt that matched. Her hair was down and fell around her shoulders, just visible under her brown cowboy hat.

Kabo poked his head in. He was wearing attire similar to Freeza's. "Well! He's lookin' like a regular cowboy now!" He clicked his tongue. "Let's go."

Within a few minutes, Freeza found himself standing outside a white building with a brown steeple. Atop that steeple, gleaming in the setting sun, was a Holy Cross. He went inside and watched people dip their fingers into little containers of water and then touch their forehead, chest and shoulders. A nudge from Daizu told him to do the same. Then Freeza followed Kabo and Daizu into a bigger room that was lined with benches. Up front was the altar, and behind that was a beautiful mural of Jesus Christ after the Resurrection. Four candles were lit around the altar, and hanging above it was a cross. Propped against the wall was a beautiful golden crucifix.

"Just do what we do, Furiiza." Daizu whispered, taking off her hat as she knelt down briefly before taking her seat. Kabo did the same and then Freeza after that. Daizu pulled down something from the back of the bench in front of them and put her knees on it, clasped her hands together and bowed her head. Kabo and Freeza both did the same, but Freeza had no idea why he was doing this until Daizu said, "Just talk to God. Ask him to help you get better." She smiled and then bowed her head again.

Freeza looked up at the mural. _I don't know who you are, God. I don't know what you are…but if my friend wishes me to speak to you then I shall. Please heal this wound. Let me remember what I remembered before. Help me._ He raised his head again.

"Say 'amen' when you're done." Kabo said quickly as he finished his prayer. Freeza nodded and said 'amen' silently, then scooted back into his seat. He became aware of people whispering about him and noticed many people pointing and staring, so he slouched in his seat to hide a little.

Everyone stood up, and Freeza copied them. Altar-boys went over and picked up the candles, then disappeared out a side door. He watched this in confusion until he saw a little procession. The boys carrying the candles, one carrying the crucifix and a man holding up a large red book went first. Behind them was a man with somewhat long hair and a mustache. This man wore a special robe. As this procession went on, Freeza noticed everyone around him started to sing. Daizu pointed to something in a book she was holding. At that moment, Freeza did something he'd never done in his life. He sang.

The priest, who's name was Father Jim, reached the altar and faced the others. "Good afternoon. May the peace of the Lord be with you all."

"And also with you." The audience replied in unison. Then everyone sat down again and someone up front started to read something from the large red book, and Freeza followed along in the little book he was sharing with Daizu. A few people that were late came in and sat down next to Freeza, but he didn't notice. Kabo seemed to have fallen asleep, but Daizu nudged him awake again. At the end of the reading, everyone said, "Thanks be to God." When everyone started to sing again, Freeza sang too, quietly anyway. Then he watched two of the Altar-boys pick up the large candles once again and stand on either side of the priest as he began a short sermon. It finally occurred to Freeza that it was all a kind of ritual, and his eyes shined with fascination as he watched what all went on. At the end of a second reading, everyone said, "Praise to you, Lord Jesus Christ."

"Get your cash out, Daizu." Kabo commented, dropping a dollar into a basket that was passed down the row. He told Freeza not to worry about the money thing and then passed the basket along as the audience sang another brief song.

Freeza listened as someone started to speak again. This time, at the end of their every sentence, everyone said, "Lord, hear our Prayer." Then another song was sung. "_Holy, holy, holy Lord! God of Power, God of Might! Heaven and Earth are full of your glory! Hosanna, Hosanna! Hosanna en excel sis! Blessed is He who comes in the Name of the Lord! Hosanna, Hosanna! Hosanna en excel sis!"_ Then everyone knelt down again, and Freeza watched Father Jim bless something in a bowl and a goblet.

"On the night He was condemned to death, a death He freely accepted, the Lord broke the bread and said, 'Take this all of you and eat it. This is My Body, which will be given up for you.'" The priest held a round wafer type of thing high, then put it down and bowed. "When supper was ended, He took the cup and said, 'Take this all of you and drink from it. This is the cup of My blood, the blood of the new and everlasting Covenant. Do this in memory of Me.'" The priest held the goblet high, then put it down and bowed to it. He sang something in Latin, then said, "And now, we will proclaim the ministry of the faith."

Everyone sang, "_Christ has died! Christ has risen! Christ will come again!_"

Father Jim blessed the items again, and then everyone sang the word 'Amen' as they stood up and joined hands. Freeza found himself holding hands with Daizu and a young boy with hair that seemed very wild. The boy looked at him and gulped, but didn't move otherwise as a prayer that started with the words, 'Our Father, who art in Heaven…' began to be chanted by the people. Near the end of the prayer, everyone lifted their hands high and then released, replying to the priest's 'peace be with you' by saying 'and also with you.'

Right after that, everyone began turning to the people around them and shaking hands, saying, "Peace be with you."

Freeza shook hands with all the people around him, and the young boy next to him seemed really frightened of him. Since he had put his hat on again, it was hard to see his face when he bowed his head. He listened in on what the boy was saying to his father.

"Dad…I think that's Freeza right there!" The boy hissed.

"Freeza? In a church? I don't think so, Gohan."

Daizu turned to the people that were talking. She looked surprised and said in a hushed tone, "Goku! Hey hello Goku! Hello Gohan…you're sure getting big!" Then she said what Freeza was dreading. It wasn't that he was remembering who it was…he was just feeling that they didn't like him for some reason. "Meet my friend Furiiza!"

This time Goku blinked when he saw Freeza. He caught a glimpse of the bandage peeking out from under the hat and nudged Gohan. Gohan suddenly got the idea when the bandage was brought to his attention. He smiled a bit nervously and said, "Hello…Free- I mean, Furiiza."

"Nice to meet you Furiiza." Goku added in. He was still tense, but didn't show it.

"A pleasure." Freeza replied, the reaction almost automatic.

Father Jim started speaking again, so the little group fell silent and knelt on the little pad that came out of the bench in front of them. The singing started up as people started filing up to the priest.

"What's going on?" Freeza asked quietly.

"Shh, just ask for a blessing when you get to him." Daizu said as she and Kabo stood up. Goku and Gohan stayed where they were, giving each other baffled looks. Daizu just told Freeza to clasp his hands together at his chest and he did so. He watched Daizu open their hands when they reached the priest, and the priest placed a little round piece of bread into their hands. He said, "The Body of Christ, "as he did so, and Daizu and Kabo ate the little piece of bread while making that cross symbol. Freeza bowed his head when he reached the priest and asked for the blessing. Father Jim gave him an odd look for a moment, then laid a hand on his head and gave him the blessing, saying words too quiet for him to understand clearly. 

"Thank you." he said quietly while following Daizu and Kabo back to their seats in the back. Gohan scooted away from Freeza as he sat down again. Freeza looked at Kabo since Daizu hadn't sat down again and asked, "What did you eat anyway?"

"That was a Holy Communion. A symbol of the Last Supper. The bread that Jesus broke and gave to His disciples." Kabo answered and flashed a bright grin as Daizu sat down again. Freeza noticed that a lot of people were turning around and staring at him. It made him feel uneasy. As soon as the priest said that Mass had ended, Goku and Gohan took off like a pair of bats out of Hell. Kabo and Daizu had other plans for Freeza though, and surprised him by taking him to a small party that was going on in a local bar.

"I've contacted King Kold and Coola. They will also help in the search for Freeza." Dodoria gave Zarbon an update on the search.

"Very well. Carry on." Zarbon replied, returning his attention to the console he was working at. He could care less what happened to Freeza, but searched anyway because he knew that King Kold would have him killed if he didn't do SOMETHING to help. It was the same for Dodoria.

"Well, what have we here? You could use some sun there!" Said a bartender as he slid a mug of beer towards Freeza. Freeza took one sip of it and never touched it again. He asked for wine instead without really knowing why. When he tasted the strangely familiar liquid, he closed his eyes for a moment as his mind wandered.

__

"King Vegeta requests an audience with you!" Said a strange voice with a slight English accent. Freeza ignored the voice momentarily as he lost himself in the mesmerizing red color of the wine as he swayed the glass neglectfully in his left hand. "Master?" The voice said again.

"The last time I had my hearing checked, it was just fine! Open the doors…"

"Furiiza?" Daizu woke Freeza from his reverie. She'd been gone for some time and had just returned.

"Huh?" Freeza looked up.

"Just making sure you were OK. You stopped moving for a second there and I thought you was sick." She took his hand in hers and smiled. "Here, I got you a little something." When Daizu moved her hand away, there was a little black box there. Freeza opened the box and found a little gold ring that was flat on the top with a big letter F engraved. "See? The F is your initial." She picked the ring up and slid it onto Freeza's left ring finger. She realized it was too big, laughed and stuck it onto his middle finger instead. "There! It looks nice on you." Her eyes shined and she laughed.

"Thank you." Freeza replied, his eyes meeting hers. He felt so strange inside, an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. "That was…kind of you to do."

Grinning, Daizu pulled his hat down over his eyes and said, "You're welcome hun."

Freeza pushed his hat up again and grinned as he watched Daizu join a group of cowboys that were dancing around to the wild music that was playing. Then the whispering struck again. Freeza heard the word 'freak' several times. Of all things, that seemed to stab him the hardest. If he'd remembered who he was, he would have just laughed and blasted the people to bits. But in this state, his heart was exposed like a snail without a shell.

"Get a load of that thing. What the hell is it anyway?"

"Needs some sun."

"It looks like a woman."

"Probably makeup."

Freeza finally got up and went outside. He found a small pond and sat down on the very old dock, staring down at his reflection in the calm water. Daizu watched Freeza leave and stood in the doorway, watching him as he sat there in the moonlight. He had his knees drawn up and his chin was resting on them while his tail curled around his feet. When he didn't move, she walked out and sat down beside him. "Why are you here all alone?"

"I don't fit in there." Freeza whispered. "I don't look like any of you, sound like any of you…I don't come from here and I can't even remember who I am. Am I…a freak?" He turned his head to look at her, and she noticed that his face was streaked with tears.

Daizu took her cowboy hat off and put it down beside her as she scooted closer to Freeza. She reached over and cupped his face gently with her palm. "You're not a freak, Furiiza. I think you have a beautiful face. You look like…a porcelain doll. No. More like…" She paused to find a suitable word, "…like a sculpture." Daizu brushed her fingertips across his cheekbone and caressed his chin gently. She touched his lips briefly with her thumb and blushed slightly when found herself staring into his large, slanted red eyes.

Freeza took his hat off and put his hand on Daizu's face the way she was doing to him. His eyelids fluttered momentarily from the caress as he looked into her sapphire blue eyes like he was searching for a name to put on the way he was feeling. Daizu smiled slightly and started leaning her face closer to his. Freeza inhaled slightly. Their lips were inches apart and -

BLAM! A gun fired and a glass bottle shattered. Daizu and Freeza were both startled, and the moment was broken.

"_Kuso_!" Daizu screamed as she got up, ran to the wild-haired man wearing a cowboy hat who was holding the rifle and knocked the hat off his head. "Yamcha you dumb cluck! You coulda hurt someone!" She grabbed the rifle, unloaded the ammo that was left and threw the rifle back at him.

"Holy cow lady! It was just target practice and I don't miss." The man called Yamcha complained back as he caught the rifle.

"What are you doing now, Yamcha?" A blue-haired woman asked as she walked up beside Yamcha. The woman was wearing a gray bandanna in her hair and rather scant attire.

"Will you relax, Bulma? Geez! You women are basket cases." Yamcha complained.

"Well you scared the living daylights out of Furiiza and I!" Daizu crossed her arms and shook some of her hair off her shoulders.

"Furiiza?" Yamcha asked.

"Got a problem?" Freeza asked as he used his thumb to push his hat up slightly, having silently gone up to the group and listened in on their little squabble. Bulma caught sight of Freeza's face and tail and nearly had a heart attack. She grimaced, let out a little squeal and hid behind Yamcha. Yamcha glanced at her and raised a single eyebrow, then looked back at Freeza and Daizu. Freeza just sighed and walked off on his own.

"Why are you so afraid of him?" Daizu asked Bulma.

Bulma gulped and straightened again when Freeza was far enough away for her liking and said, "Because of what he's done. Vegeta did some bad things, yeah. But this guy is billions of times worse! Why is he acting all funny anyway?"

"Amnesia. I found him in a strange looking ship and took him home because he was hurt." She glanced at Freeza in the distance. "He's a nice fella."

At the sound of those words, Bulma just about turned blue and almost fainted. Yamcha caught her and said, "Well shoot. If you're going to be like that, Bulma, then we should go home. We can tell the others about it."

"Fine. But don't go saying rude things about him. In case you haven't noticed it hurts him inside." Daizu sneered, then turned on her heel and walked away from Yamcha. Yamcha just blinked and shot Bulma a baffled look as he watched Daizu walk off.

Freeza was leaning on the wall behind the building, his tail undulating slowly as he stared downwards towards the ground. He had unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt, and Daizu could see a hint of his small pecks showing. The moment by the pond had made clear to her what she felt for him, and seeing him hurt seemed to make her feel sad as if she had been hurt as well.

"Furiiza…" She said quietly as she leaned on the wall beside him and took his hands gently in hers. "Don't listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about."

"What if they're right? What if I am a monster?" Freeza asked quietly, looking at her hand in his before slowly closing his fingers around hers. "I can't remember…but what if when my memory comes back, I find out I'm some sort of…I don't know…" He lowered his head again and sighed.

Daizu squeezed his hands gently, then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you are, then you are. You'll know when your memory comes back." She paused for a moment, bit her lip, then continued. "I've only know you for a day, Furiiza…and yet I feel as if I've always know you. You're so gentle…" Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as she looked at him eye to eye. It was easy to do because they were the same height.

"Thank you, Daizu." He whispered as what was said earlier shot across his mind like a lightning bolt. "If I'm cruel and evil like those people back there said - no…there's no way! If that's what I was like then I don't want to remember!" Freeza tightened his embrace, swallowing hard as more tears stung in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He sobbed once, his shoulders shaking as he choked out, "I'm not a monster."

Slowly, Daizu put her hands on either side of his face and brushed his tears away. "No. You're not a monster, Furiiza. You're you. No matter what you can or can't remember. What matters right now is this moment. Right here. Right now. And someday, if your memory is back and you're far from here…remember this moment." As she spoke, her face inched towards his.

Freeza sort of froze when he saw her face come nearer to his. Then Daizu's lips touched his, and the whole world seemed to stand still as he stood there in shock. He didn't know what to do at first, and for a moment he stayed there in frozen surprise. Then his eyes closed, his head tilted to the side and he slowly started to kiss her back. The kiss, which was just a touch of the lips to begin with, slowly turned more passionate. Freeza slid one hand up until it was resting between her shoulderblades to hold her closer, and Daizu's arms slowly encircled his neck. And then, without a word, their kiss ended and their lips parted as they looked at each other breathlessly.

"I promise you, Daizu…I won't forget this." Freeza replied in a hushed tone after a moment of pensive silence. Daizu smiled at him, and they slowly strolled along, holding hands, and joined the rest of the party at the bar.

Sheets rustled in the darkness as the pale ivory and amethyst figure tossed and turned beneath them, locked in the throes of restless sleep.

__

Laughing, the figure with the shiny purple carapace and black horns watched as the ball of purple light glowed on his fingertip. His laughter echoed into the void as that ball grew and turned orange like a ball of Hell itself, the glow casting eerie shadows on his pale visage. More insane laughter was heard as the figure moved his finger forward and sent the massive, hellish ball if ki towards the planet and people below. The people screamed and cried as he laughed. Things disintegrated. Other things burned. A few were torn apart. And the ball kept going, creating its own wake as it hit the planet's atmosphere like a demon meteor. After a few eternal seconds, that hellish ball of ki sank into the planet's core, causing glowing cracks to appear on the planet's surface. The cracks grew brighter as the planet itself shuddered, then collapsed and finally exploded in a golden ball of light. The explosion could be seen for light-years.

The laughter continued. "HA HA HA HA!!! Oh my!! This is…stupendous! WOW! What a great show! Unbelievable! Look at that! AAAHHHA HA HA Ha ha ha ha…"

Freeza jerked awake with a start, the horrendous laughter echoing in his head. He found himself in the dark room where he had gone to bed the night before, and sighed in relief as a few droplets of sweat trickled down his face. Freeza wiped his face off and noticed that it was pretty close to morning, so he got up, put on the jeans he'd worn the night before and wandered outside quietly with his cowboy hat in his hand. He really had to sneak down the stairs because they creaked pretty badly, and stuck the hat on once he was outside.

Daizu awoke when the rooster crowed and climbed into her clothes. She ran upstairs to get Freeza up and found his bed empty. "Now where did he go?" She asked herself aloud as she went to the window and looked outside. Almost immediately, Daizu spotted Freeza standing outside the barn, watching the sun come up. Smirking to herself, she went into her room for a few minutes to freshen up before grabbing her med kit and heading outside.  
_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley_  
The sun peeked over the horizon, barely visible below the wall of rainclouds that was approaching, and had just begun to cast it's warm glow on Freeza's face when Daizu crept outside with her med kit in hand. Freeza heard her coming and turned to greet her, a small smile pulling on the corners of his black feminine lips to show a hint of his flawless pearl white teeth. "Good morning, Daizu." He said.  
_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold_  
"Mornin'!" Daizu chirped cheerfully as she walked up to Freeza with the med kit. "I gotta change your bandage now."  
_In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_  
"Very well." Freeza took off his hat.  
_Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley?_  
Daizu proceeded to peel the tape and the bandage off, then blinked in shock when she saw that the wound had already healed to such a degree that the stitches could come out. She gazed in amazement as she cut the stitches out and ran her hand over the tiny scar. "Amazing…"  
_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold_  
Reaching up and taking Daizu's hand as he looked into her eyes, Freeza replied quietly, "Yes…amazing…" As soon as the syllables left his lips, he leaned in and kissed her gently. It started to rain, but they didn't care. They just put their arms around each other and kissed as the deluge poured down upon them. When they pulled back and came down to reality once again, they realized how soaked they were and ran, laughing, into the house. Freeza sneezed.  
_See the west wind move like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley_  
"C'mon, let's get you outta those wet clothes Furiiza. You're catching a cold." Daizu laughed and practically shoved Freeza up the stairs. He laughed and resisted her shoves, just messing around, then let her push him all the way up to his room.  
_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold_  
"You're soaked too, you know." He commented, nearly sneezing again as he took off his cowboy hat and tossed it aside. He wasn't catching a cold, he just had something in his nose that was bugging him, and when he sneezed a final time, the itch went away.  
_I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
_"I know." She said, smiling. "I'll take care of you first. C'mon." Daizu reached down and gently undid his belt buckle, her hands brushing his soft skin as she slid the belt off. Freeza smiled at her and sat down on the bed, using his tail to wriggle the pants off and shove them onto the floor. He was reaching for his overalls when Daizu said from somewhere behind him, "Leave them off…for now."  
_We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold_  
"Why?" Freeza blinked in confusion. "I thought walking around naked was indecent around here."  
_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
_Daizu smiled as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall behind her, exposing her upper body. Then she reached down and unbuckled her belt, wriggling out of her jeans and slipping her shoes off in the same motion. "Then I guess we'll both be indecent." She chuckled, walking over to Freeza and hugging him from behind so she could press her warm bare skin against his. Just feeling him sent a shiver down her spine as she ran her hands down his pectoral muscles and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Furiiza. I want to love you here…"  
_See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold_  
Freeza's breathing halted, then started again in a slower rhythm that was deeper then before as he felt her hands caress his chest and her bare skin against his back. He grasped her wrists and lifted her arms so he could turn around to face her, then allowed her arms to encircle his neck again as he pressed his front gently against hers while their lips met. "And I want you to love me, Daizu…..just as I love and want to love you too." After he said that, Freeza lifted Daizu into his arms and carried her to the bed. He put her down gently and smiled as he lowered his face to kiss her again.  
_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
_Daizu reached up and took his face into her hands as their lips met again. She closed her eyes and traced every curve of his body with her hands, wanting him more and more. Freeza was doing the same, tracing her figure with his hands, caressing her gently and holding her close. He closed his eyes and stopped kissing her for a moment so he could just rub his lips against hers, wanting to feel the rose-petal softness and burn it into his memory. She smiled and kissed his closed lips gently, then copied the caress as she pressed her body closer to his.   
_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold_  
Once more, Freeza paused and looked down at her, loving the way her eyes shined and how her hair splayed out under her head. Daizu looked up too and watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, loving the way his eyes seemed to glow with love and emotion, like a mirror to her own feelings. She watched his ebony lips form a smile again as he lowered himself to her once again, brushing his lips up her entire body before kissing her again and allowing his tail to wrap around her waist. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer.  
_When we walked in fields of gold_  
The rain continued it's relentless beating on the window, blurring the image of the pale alien figure and the peach complexion of the human as they moved together on the bed.  
_When we walked in fields of gold…_

Water condensation on a window blurred the view to the inside of a spacecraft as it hurtled through space at speeds no human could ever hope to reach in this century. Stars appeared to be streaks, and if there had been any bystanders to watch the ship pass, the ship would look stretched way out of shape.

"Have you located Freeza yet?" Asked a deep voice. A very large figure stood near a window, his muscular arms were crossed and his intimidating visage was hidden by shadow.

"He is on Earth, sir." Zarbon replied fearfully, trembling as he knelt on the cold floor. Sweat was forming on his brow and trickling along the thin ornamental circlet he wore across his forehead. His braid was brushing the ground because he was kneeling so low.

"Then that is where we'll head." The figure turned and light caught on the large swept-up black horns on the sides of his head. A shimmer moved across the blue carapace and glinted slightly on the bony white area. Red eyes exactly like Freeza's bore down onto Zarbon like a pair of executioner's rifles and a pair of black lips pulled into a sneer. "Well don't just sit there, you fool!" He boomed, "Lay in a course!"

Zarbon jumped to his feet. "Yes, King Kold!" And then he ran out in record time to pass the order on to Dodoria.

King Kold turned his head to the second pair of red eyes that were in another shadow. Arms darker then his own were folded across the figure's white chest. "Coola, when the time comes, you will go and retrieve Freeza. He may be injured."

"Yes, sir." Coola replied. He nodded his head and his blue carapace shimmered.

King Kold and Coola both turned their attention to the stars as they streaked by.

A pale, trembling hand with black fingernails shot out and collided with the headboard of the bed, sliding down the smooth surface and leaving a faint trail of sweat behind. Loud breathing drowned out the sound of the rain as it beat relentlessly against the window. Black lips slowly pulled away from pink ones as a pair of shimmering red eyes gazed into glistening sapphire blue. Two figures clung to each other, both tired and covered in a very thin layer of sweat.

Daizu reached up and brushed her hand against Freeza's cheek. "You're trembling." She whispered, sliding her arms around his neck.

"I'll be OK." Freeza whispered back, kissing her forehead as he settled beside her, holding her close and stroking her hair. "That was…I don't think there are words to describe it…"

Smiling, Daizu put her fingertips on his lips to quiet him. "You don't have to say anything…" She brushed her lips against his in a quick kiss.

There was loud banging on the door, so they both had to jump out of bed and make themselves halfway decent. Whoever it was seemed to be very insistent and had a very mocking and arrogant sounding voice. About two minutes after the door had been opened, someone stomped up the stairs and shoved his way into the room where Daizu and Freeza were sitting. The man's impossibly wild hair was barely even sagging from the bad weather outside. His lips held an arrogant smirk and was just about Freeza's height, if not a few inches taller. Freeza visibly winced when the other man's black eyes bore into his.

"So, it is true after all. Freeza's lost his mind. I guess that makes me the second strongest fighter in the universe, aside from Kakarotto." The man said.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?" Freeza shrieked, moving in front of Daizu protectively.

"Oh come on! I'm the child you took when I was a boy. You killed my father you son of a bitch! Then you destroyed my planet. And then you tell me you don't even remember my name is Vegeta!?"

"Get out of here!" Daizu shouted over Freeza's shoulder at Vegeta. "Just leave! He doesn't remember you so go away!"

"And how will you stop me if I don't leave?" Vegeta mocked coldly, snickering.

Freeza reached down to the rifle that Kabo had propped up two days before and pointed the barrel at Vegeta's forehead. "Just leave. Leave or I'll shoot!" The rifle rattled slightly because Freeza's hands were shaking. He put his delicate finger on the trigger, watching Vegeta's every move.

"Quit fucking around Freeza!" Vegeta snarled, moving faster then the un-trained eye could follow as he launched himself at Freeza. Since Freeza didn't remember how to fight, Vegeta sent him sprawling into the wall, and when he went to pull the trigger he realized there was no longer a gun in his hands. Vegeta was in the process of breaking the rifle in half while glaring at Freeza in a mix of disbelief and mocking coldness. "You really did lose your mind. This is unbelievable! You're not even WORTH fighting anymore!" He grabbed Freeza by the throat, pinned him to the wall and watched him squirm. "Look at you. You're such a weakling now." His senses kicked in and he felt a presence approaching. Figuring it was Goku, he just continued choking Freeza, hoping to kill him slowly that way.

Kabo started yelling at someone that was downstairs. His yell was cut off when a crash sounded, and heavier footsteps banged up the stairs. Within less then a second, a figure that stood taller then Freeza was standing in the doorway. His purple tail undulated in irritation as his red eyes darted over each person present. It was a being from the same race as Freeza. It was Coola, and the second he saw Vegeta endangering Freeza, he launched a ki blast that knocked Vegeta across the room before he could even turn to see what the heck had happened. Freeza fell to the floor with a thump, and Daizu rushed to his side.

"Furiiza…we have to get away from here!" Daizu cried as Coola and Vegeta started to fight.

"Then trust me." Freeza lifted Daizu into his arms, dove out the window and landed on his feet. The two people that were fighting didn't even realize that Daizu and Freeza were gone yet. Freeza and Daizu used that opportunity to escape into the corn fields and hide there among the tall stalks, able to hear the small explosions as ki blasts were being exchanged.

Daizu hid her face against Freeza's shoulder and sobbed because she was so frightened. Freeza put his arms around her and stroked her hair comfortingly as he listened to the crashes and explosions. Those distant explosions suddenly stopped. Vegeta had lost the battle, but he wasn't killed. Just severely injured. Coola didn't have time to screw around, so as soon as Vegeta was out, he began to search for Freeza. His scouter told him exactly where Freeza was, and he levitated up over the cornfield. Freeza could see his purple skin and blue carapace seeming almost to gleam in the sunlight that streamed through the parting clouds. He and Coola locked eyes, and within a matter of seconds, he was landing within a few feet of the two frightened people.

"Who are you!? What do you want?" Freeza cried, hugging Daizu a little tighter as he looked up at Coola's imposing form.

Coola crossed his arms and his tail swished from side to side, slapping into corn stalks and effortlessly shoving them aside. He looked down at Freeza and replied, "I'm your older brother Coola, Freeza."

"My name is Furiiza! And how can I trust you?"

Sighing with irritation, Coola uncrossed his arms as his tail became dangerously still. "You can't." He smirked as his tail suddenly lashed forward and grabbed Daizu by the throat, snatching her right out of Freeza's arms. "And if you don't come with me now, I'll kill her while you watch."

"Daizu!" Freeza reached out to snatch her away from Coola's grasp, but wasn't fast enough. Daizu kicked her feet helplessly and grabbed onto the constricting appendage that was encircling her neck, and Freeza's face contorted into an agonized expression when he saw the person he loved being hurt. He knew there was only one thing to do to make sure she would be alright. "Let her go. I'll go with you, so just let her go! Please!"

"So you do have some brains after all, Freeza." Coola dropped Daizu, and she coughed as she rubbed her throat.

Freeza rushed to her side and helped her up, putting his arms around her and holding her close as her arms encircled his neck. He started to cry as he pressed his lips to her cheek and then kissed her lips deeply. Daizu clung to him and sobbed softly as well, leaning into the kiss as if she could keep him there that way forever. But that was not to be. Coola put his arm around Freeza's waist, tore him out of Daizu's arms and hefted him over his shoulder.

"I love you Furiiza!" Daizu cried as she ran along the ground with her arms outstretched, following Coola as he took off with Freeza and started to fly away.

"I'll always love you Daizu!" Freeza cried back, holding his arms out towards her as he was carried further and further away. He watched her fall further and further behind until she couldn't keep up anymore, and she faded into the distance. Freeza was in tears, sobbing hysterically as Coola carried him out of the atmosphere and up towards a huge, round ship that was lined with windows. Huge spider-like legs poked out of the bottom like a ring of spikes.

"I know you hate me now. But you'll forget all about her when father has you fixed up again." Coola told Freeza, almost pitying his little brother as he heard him sobbing. He flew up to the top of the ship and hopped down the hatch, landing with a soft thump. As soon as Coola landed, he put Freeza down and kept a hand firmly clamped onto his shoulder as he led him down the hall to the main room where King Kold, Zarbon and Dodoria were waiting. As they walked, Freeza fidgeted with his left hand for a moment, then clenched his fist just as he was presented to the father and men he still didn't remember.

Even Zarbon was shocked to see Freeza sobbing with shining tears running down his face and clear mucus occasionally running out of his nose and collecting in the small depression above his black upper lip. Freeza wouldn't look up at anyone, wouldn't speak and only moved when he was bodily pulled somewhere. King Kold regarded his youngest son coldly, ignoring the tears as he loomed over his small form.

"Welcome back, Freeza." Zarbon said quietly, kneeling. Dodoria said the same thing and knelt as well. Freeza didn't respond to them at all, his eyes staying fixed on the floor as Kold's immense and cold shadow fell over him.

"Stop your crying, boy." Kold said harshly, speaking to Freeza as if he were a small child. "What's the matter with you!?" He snarled, and Freeza cringed, shrinking away slightly as his father's voice continued to bellow down at him, "Don't you remember your glory? The planets you conquered? The fear you struck in the hearts of all those who opposed you? Your power?!!"

"No! I AM NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Freeza screamed, his girlish voice echoing in the room.

"Father…he hit his head or something. He didn't remember me either. I think he has total amnesia." Coola replied, trying to prevent Kold from doing something that would destroy the room. Zarbon and Dodoria both looked pretty nervous, and sagged in visible relief when Kold decided not to yell anymore. Freeza remained silent

Kold jerked his arm out to flip his cape over his shoulder, then crossed his arms across his massive chest and wrinkled his pointed nose in thought. His lips, the only feminine feature on his body, twisted into a brief sneer as he glared down at Freeza, then Coola. "Then put him in an isolation chamber and fix the problem. And get us out of orbit before somebody spots us!" Without another word, Kold turned and left the room, his cape rustling behind him.

Coola looked at Zarbon and Dodoria. "You heard him! Get an isolation chamber ready!"

"Yes sir!" Both Zarbon and Dodoria jumped to their feet and dashed out to the medical bay. As they left, the ship started to change course. The planet Earth left the viewports, then disappeared swiftly into the distance as the ship went to light speed to leave the solar system.

Coola gave Freeza a light shove, still holding onto his shoulder as he guided him down the corridor. The cracked carapace on the top of Freeza's head shimmered and sparkled in some places where the cracks came so close together that his carapace look like it had a few facets on it's surface. Freeza didn't put up a fight at all when an electrode was attached to the back of his head. He didn't struggle as he was lifted by his father's strong hands and placed down into the isolation chamber. He was still as a statue while the breathing mask was hooked over his face. Only when the liquid started to fill the chamber, did Freeza tilt his head back and start to cry once again, his tears mingling with the fluid as it rose above his head. His sobs continued on for a few minutes more, then gradually faded as the natural stupor the fluid evoked began to take effect. 

As soon as Freeza was fully unconscious, the electrode that was attached to the back of his head activated, sending electromagnetic shocks to the memory center of his brain. In his dreams, Freeza saw explosions, flames, himself laughing and planets being obliterated, re-living his entire life on fast forward as everything from his past rushed back to him.

Daizu stared up at the night sky silently with tears on her face, one hand clutching the cowboy hat that Freeza had worn while he was with her. She kept hoping that Freeza would return again, but knew deep in her heart that it would never happen. The memories were still there though. The best love she'd ever known was still there in her heart.

"He's long gone by now Daizu." Kabo commented as he stepped up next to Daizu and looked up at the sky with her. He put his arm around her shoulders to console her and added, "Just think about it…one of those stars could be his home. I bet he's home right now and thinking of you. Just like you're here at home thinking of him." He ruffled her brown hair, patted her shoulder gently and kissed her cheek. "C'mon. Let's get supper ready."

"Go ahead. I'll be along in a minute." Daizu replied, watching as Kabo nodded, turned and picked his way through the grass as he headed back into the house. She looked back up at the stars and whispered, "Goodbye, Furiiza…" As if in response, a star suddenly brightened and streaked across the sky. Daizu smiled once more, then turned and headed into the house to join her father.

There was a soft buzzing noise as a red light blinked and turned green. A gurgling sound filled the air as fluid drained and ran through pipes to be recycled and used again. A glass encasing hissed open as a mask was pulled away from a pale face with delicate black lips. A small figure was lifted from the tank and placed on a gurney to be dried off. The figure looked much different coming out of the tank then he did when going in.

For one, the simple carapace 'cap' on his head was replaced by a bony skull structure with black horns jutting out of either side. The skin on his face was no longer silver-white, but instead had become a very pale lavender-pink. His arms, legs and armor-tipped tail were pink and ringed with thin black stripes. Apparently, while in his unconscious state, Freeza had managed to downgrade to his first form once again.

King Kold came and assessed Freeza's condition after being alerted that he was out of the chamber. So he stood and watched as Freeza's men dried his son off, draped a towel over his lower body for privacy and then left. As soon as the men left, Kold approached the little gurney that Freeza was laying on and watched his eyelids twitch. "Do you know who you are and who I am?"

Freeza was extremely groggy, experiencing the exact same grogginess that people recovering form being in surgery experience. "I am…Free…za…" his voice came out in a croak, barely audible. "And you are…my pa…pa…."

"Who is your brother?"

"…Coola…"

"And who are your right and left hand men? What do you want to be?"

"Right hand man…Zar…bon. Left hand man…Do…do…ria…" Freeza's lips were barely moving as he spoke, but a faint smirk managed to appear. "I will be…all…pow…er…ful…" he was asleep again as soon as he finished the sentence. Kold just nodded, satisfied, and ordered the men to take Freeza to his own quarters to recover.

Three hours had passed since then, and Freeza was awake, but still in bed as Coola came in with a food tray. "Hey! It's about time you woke up you slacker! How do you feel? Can you remember everything?" He fired off the questions like a machine gun as he set the food tray down. He smirked when he noticed that Freeza was wearing his armor, even though he was in bed.

"I'm fine." Freeza replied coldly, annoyed by the barrage of questions as he sat up to look at what was on the plate he was being offered. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the food, then started to eat. He only ate because he was hungry, and the food was horrendous. "Looks like the chef here is about due to die. Do me a favor, Coola. Get out. And after you do that, kill the chef."

"Okay." Coola smirked as he turned and walked to the door. He stopped momentarily as Freeza carefully patted his mouth with a napkin like the Englishmen in the old days used to do, then took a long drink from the glass of wine that came with the meal. "I bet you don't even remember what happened during the time your memory was gone. And I'm glad to have you back. Your men are idiots without you to keep them straight." He grinned.

Freeza lied back in bed again and said, "Yes, you're right. You're starting to annoy me, so get out." He glared at Coola when he stayed where he was, just a little annoyance joke that started when they were both young kids. One of those jokes that run on and on and are always funny. Coola smirked and Freeza smirked back momentarily, then waved his hand. This time, Coola left the room.

As soon as the door hissed shut, Freeza climbed out of bed and walked over to the large, dome-like window that gave him a view of the stars as they streaked by. Zarbon came in right as Freeza reached the window.

"Sir? Where should we head?" He asked, kneeling down briefly.

Freeza's left hand was getting sore from being clenched into a tight fist, and he lowered his eyes as he uncurled his pale, feminine digits to look at what was in his hand. A glistening tear formed in his eye and trickled down his cheek as he clenched his fist around the object again to prevent Zarbon from seeing it.

"Sir?" Zarbon gulped when he didn't get a reply, expecting a rude comment or ki blast to come his way. "Sir? Did you hear me?"  
_She said, "It's lonely here tonight"  
She's always sad when she's alone  
She said "I need you here tonight"  
She couldn't wait 'til I get home  
She loves me  
And that's all I need to know  
She's part of my life  
Just a part I won't let go  
_Silently, Freeza brought his clenched fist up and held it over his heart as he replied in a quiet voice, "My hearing is fine, Zarbon." He hardened his tone, "Take us home." In response, Zarbon mumbled an apology and a 'yes sir' as he left, the door hissing shut behind him. As soon as he was gone, Freeza wiped the tear away from his face with the back of his fist, then turned it over and opened it.  
_Then she said…_  
Lying in the palm of his hand was a gold ring with an elaborate letter F engraved on the raised flat side. Its reflection was visible in the window as Freeza slowly slid the ring onto his left middle finger and held his hand protectively to his chest.

And he smiled._  
  
"Love me tomorrow  
Won't you please, promise me  
Love me tomorrow like today  
Love me tomorrow  
Hurry back, can't you see  
I need you more than yesterday"  
You know it's always cold at night  
It's always lonely 'til the dawn  
You know it's not what we put on  
Knowing she's there, I'll carry on  
Because she loves me  
And that's all I need to know  
She's part of my life  
Just a part I won't let go  
Then she said  
"Love me tomorrow  
Won't you please, promise me  
Love me tomorrow like today  
Love me tomorrow  
Hurry back, can't you see  
I need you more than any words could say"  
She loves me  
And that's all I need to know  
She's part of my life  
Just a part I won't let go  
Then she said  
"Love me tomorrow  
Won't you please, promise me  
Love me tomorrow like today  
Love me tomorrow  
Hurry back, can't you see  
Need you much more than yesterday  
Love me tomorrow  
Hurry back, can't you see  
Need you much more than yesterday  
Love me tomorrow  
Love me tomorrow like today  
Love me tomorrow  
I need you much more than yesterday  
Love me tomorrow  
Love me tomorrow like today…"_


End file.
